You love me don't you?
by Broken Beyond Your Repair
Summary: This is my first lemon so sorry if it sucks! Ikuto comes back and Amu realizes she loves him. Amuto lemon! One shot!


Chikane:Well thisone shot was stuck in my head…..so on with my story!

Ikuto:Amuto?

Chikane:NO! TADAMU!

Ikuto:What!!!!!

Amu:Yay!

Chikane:Of course not definitely Amuto.

Ikuto:YAY!

Amu:NO!

Chikane :Well Amu if you would do the honors.

Amu: Don't I always….Chikane does not own or is in any way connected to Shugo Chara.

Don't you love me?

Amu's POV

I was sixteen yrs. old but i was still in the guardians. Except i wasn't flat chested. I was 5" 6' and had C-cupped breasts. My hair was longer than knee length now and i had very mature features. I was one of those girls that would walk and heads would turn to look at me. But i loved only one person who saw me only as a kid , Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was over Tadase i realized he only loved Amulet Heart and never Amu.

I was walking to school. I was in highschool obviously and in tenth grade. I was wearing a mini skirt that was black. My top was a pink shirt that went to my belly button. Did i mention it was a V shirt? My shoes were stilletos and i had my hair down. So it pooled around me. I loved my outfit because it clung to my and made me look well hot. I had a feeling that said i should wear this today. In highschool we wore whatever we wanted. Some girls wore sluttier outfits than mine aka Saaya. Technically if i went to school like this i was a goodie two shoes.

I finally got there and put on my "cool and spicey" act. Of course in my head i was screaming my head off because guys were gawking at me and girls some glaring others praising. I was very self concious.

"Hi minna!" i yelled to my friends. Everyone said hi back except Tadase he was blushing. I sighed nope no feelings at all for him only a friend.

We talked about x eggs. Now that we were older and easter was done they were gone sort of. A kid would always give up every once in awhile. But what saddened me was easter was gone and so was Ikuto. I missed him and i cried when i realized i loved him alittle to late.

School passed fast and soon i was walking home.

"Hinamori-san!" i turned to tadase and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"W-w-ould you like to g-go o-o-out w-w-ith m-m-m-e!?!?!" i sweatdropped at how he said it. I was annoyed he always asked me out but i told him i was busy. I guess its time i told him the truth. I sighed.

"No y-"

"Oh your busy how about this weekend?" He kept blabbering while i kept repeating his name.

"TADASE!!!" finally he looked at me.

"Yes?"

I sighed yet again. "No i won't ever go out with you. Sorry but i'm tired of waiting for you to love me as Amu not Amulet Heart. I've fallen in love with someone else. You were my crush. But i only think of you as a friend sorry." i looked at him and he looked heartbroken.

"Is it Ikuto-nii-san?" Yeah they were cool now but i was shocked he got it and i blushed.

I couldn't answer so i nodded. "Oh then i wish you a good future. Ikuto-nii-san is a good man." I sighed in releif.

"Thanks." With that i left home.

"Hey _Amu_." breathed someone in my ear.i knew that voice.

I turned around shocked. "Ikuto?" i whispered. There he was in all his glory. He was wearing a black shirt with some pants. Tight shirt and tight pants. He was also wearing some black converse and his original chocker. His hair was a bit longer but still shaggy. He looked big,ripped, and hot! He had definitley turned into a man.

In a blink of an eye i was hugging Ikuto. He looked shocked but i was so happy to see him.

"Happy to see me Amu? Missed me that much?" He teased.

"Mhm. I missed you alot Ikuto." He again looked shocked. But regained his composer. Then he hugged me back.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that they never knocked down the amusment park?" He looked happy.

"Then amu would you like to visit?" I nodded then in an instant he dragged me there.

I had to admit i loved the childish look in his eyes. And i definitley love his deep huskey irresistible voice.

He dragged me on all the rides even the teacups. Thank god no one was there. When we were done it was sunset. We were walking to an ice cream stand laughing.

"Hey i'll get the ice cream k?" He said and i nodded.

He was in line. I was watching when in an instant arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your Amu right? 10th grader? cool and spicey? You look hot and sexy today." I saw the person out of the corner in my eye and saw a senior. His name was Matsura Ryo. I tried squirming but couldn't get out of his grip. He covered my mouth so i wouldn't scream.

"Aw Amu don't you want to have some fun? i don't like being turned down." he wrapped his other arm around me and started going with my shirt to my boob. My eyes widened in fear.

"Too bad your going to be rejected. Let go of her." Ikuto!

"Who in hell do you think you are?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Boyfriend of Hinamori Amu." Ikuto looked pissed. Ryo instantly let go, apoligized and then ran. While doing that he dropped me but Ikuto caught my waist.

"Thanks Ikuto." i said as i hugged him. He hugged back awkwardly. Then i realized ice cream! I looked at him and saw two chocolate ice creams and took one and started to lick. He did the same. When we were done he walked me home.

"well ja ne!" he said beginning to walk away but i grabbed his arm.

"Ikuto please stay the night. You can sleep in the bed too if you want." i asked nervously. He smirked.

"sure Amu if you want me to stay so badly." He then climbed up the tree to my balcony and i walked in and went straight to my room and opened the balcony door. He walked in and that's when i noticed it was already night.

He sat on my bed and i sat next to him near the wall. We talked about our lives except our love lives. We laughed and played around.

"You should sleep it's late kid." He said as he turned off the late. The old nickname hurt more than it should. He only saw me as a kid not as a woman. He didn't love me as i loved him. He loved collage woman. I felt tears at that. So i turned to the wall so he wouldn't see but he noticed something was wrong with me.

"Amu?"

In an instant i was on top of him.

Ikuto's POV

Something was wrong with Amu. I didn't know what.

"Amu?" in an instant she was on top of me. I widened my eyes in shock. Her eyes were hooded by her bangs. But then i felt something wet slid down my face. And my eyes widened as realization hit me. She was crying!

"Ikuto do you only see me as a kid? Don't you see how i changed? Am i not good enough?" She looked at me and her eyes were so sad.

No i noticed how more beautiful she was and how sexy she had gotten. I just couldn't bring myself to think that she would like me.

Her face was now closer to mine. I could feel and smell her breath on my face.

"Can you honestly say i'm not beautiful? That you've never thought about me sexually?" my eyes widened. Yes i had thought about her under me as i exited her. Her moans and screams for me. "I love you Ikuto." Then her lips crashed on mine. My eyes widened and i was so shocked i didn't kiss back. Her mouth left mine and she got off of me and turned to the wall. I could see her body shaking from silent sobs. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You love me and not kiddy king?" she nodded. "He knows?" she nodded.

"Amu i love you too i always have since i met you." She turned towards me. I wiped the extra tears.

I brought her close to me and kissed her. At first it was gentle but then it went to passionite and sloppy. Her hands were in my hair rubbing my scalp and i moaned at how good it felt. My hands were tracing her curves and feeling her thighs. I got to her breasts and gropped her. She moaned and arched her back at my touch. I flipped her so i was on top of her.

My kisses started going down her neck where i sucked,licked and nipped her too. She had silent moans escaping her mouth and i wanted them louder. "Amu do you want to continue all the way?" i asked nervously. She looked at me and smiled and nodded. So i slipped off her shirt. She was in a black lacey bra. I also took off my shirt and her skirt while i was at it. She flipped us and out of curiousity i let her on top.

She kissed me then did the same thing i did to her neck. She started kissing my chest. When she got to my nipples she tongued them. Yes she is good. She kissed her way down to my pants which she took off. She took off my boxers slowly. She saw my reason of being a man. She touched me and followed my length with her fingers. It was torture for her just to look and not take me in her mouth. She licked my tip. She looked at me and smiled. Then she took me in her mouth. She was an expert with her tounge as she licked and sucked me. Was she even a virgen?

Soon my juices flowed in her mouth. Soon she came back to my lips and kissed me making me taste myself. I flipped us and unhooked her bra and stripped her underwear off of her too. I held my breathe at how beautiful she looked bare.

"So beautiful." i told her and she blushed. Soon i took one of her taut nipples in my mouth while massaging the other. Soon i switched. Then i kissed me way down to her curls. I tongued her and she silently moaned my name. Then i found a spot that amplified her moans. I smirked when her juices flowed in my mouth. Then i fingered her. She arched her back at my touch. Then soon i added two more fingers.

"Ikuto I'm going to..." i stopped and got over her. She nodded and i entered her swiftly so it wouldn't hurt as much. I stayed there as she adjusted. I kissed her tears away. Then she nodded and i showed her how to do a slow steady pace. Then she was riding me merrcilesly. I watched her as she moaned my name. Then she said "Ikuto i think i'm going to..."

"No not yet." i said. I put her on the wall and held her up as i thrust into her hiting her sweet spot each time. Then she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

"Ikutooooo!!!!" he loved it.

Soon he joined her in paradise. They fell on the bed with a thump. Amu snuggled closer to ikuto as sleep began to take her over.

"Good night Amu-koi."

"Good night Ikuto-koi."

They snuggled and soon sleep ascended on them.

Chikane:aw!

Amu:-blushing-

Ikuto:Nice!!! I love you chikane! -hugs to death-

-revives somehow-

Chikane:Well this is my first lemon so thnx!

Ikuto:Please R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
